


Street Fighter Shota Turbo

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: F/M, Incest, Martial Arts, Straight Shotacon, excessive cum, oversized cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Commissioned Work.A scientist who escaped years ago from Shadowloo and Bison has been found by some of his enemies. A pair of skilled fighters will seek them out, and the secrets they have to bring down the evil of Shadowloo and protect the world! But they really didn't expect the secret to world safety to be a little boy's oversized hog.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Street Fighter Shota Turbo

It hadn’t been easy tracking down the scientist. She’d had to have some fun here and there. I.E. broken bones and grown men begging for mercy. But Juri found them. A secret lab hidden in, of all places, the wilds of Cambodia. Not even that far from a Shadowloo base, right under Bison’s nose…

Which was part of the plan, the scientist had betrayed Bison several years ago and struck out alone. They had something that Bison wanted, badly. And Juri would get her hands on it, and bring that bastard down. She got so caught up in her hunt, that she didn’t realize that she was also being hunted. Let alone that this was the only reason she found any clues at all… Juri herself had been turned into a lure for a very special person.

It was child’s play for Juri to get in. The security system was mostly automated, and she had more than enough tricks for that. Ok… she mostly just kicked anything that got in her way. But when you could fling out pure energy with your toes, why not just smash your way through reinforced doors? Plus it wasn’t like this super secret scientist would be able to call for backup, or that anyone was following her afterall.

The scientist did have warning though, and when Juri’s final Pinwheel kick rended through two layers of steel and blasted them aside, she found her target waiting for her.

She quirked her head to the side. Controlling the urge to raise an eyebrow. The gesture just didn’t work as well with the eyepatch on. “You’re not what I expected. But I suppose I shouldn’t judge.” She looked the figure up and down with a smirk. “Heh, maybe Bison wants you for more than just that brain of yours…” 

Juri’s leered at the scientist who huffed and turned their head away in disgust. It was a woman. A beautiful one.

She stood a bit over average height, but it looked like she was cheating in a pair of very nice heels. But Juri was barefoot all the time and really wasn’t one to judge. She was of fair complexion with pale blue eyes, and very long, almost platinum blonde hair. It plunged in a smooth flow nearly to her backside save for a single forelock that sprang out. That hair reminded Juri of someone… This woman's face did too. What was going on here?

She was wearing a long white lab coat, the only thing that spoke to her profession and intelligence. It had several pockets on it, all of them full. Under that labcoat thought was what seemed to be… a one piece bathing suit? And woah, there were some crazy curves hiding under that lab coat weren’t there? That was one way to stay cool in the oppressive heat of this country. One hand was in a pocket and the other was behind her back… A weapon? Two of them? Maybe trying to throw the taekwondo fighter off? Well Juri was vigilant, her dark eyes narrowed.

“No, you shouldn’t. Great things come in all sorts of packages.” The woman said, her voice a rich refined english accent. She raised her chin and looked down her nose at the petite martial artist. A sneer on her lips.

Juri grinned wickedly. She loved when people looked down on her, it just gave her another reason to teach them a lesson. “You have tech that Bison wants… I want to screw over Bison. So if you know what's good for you… spill it.” And to emphasize her threat she entered her casual combat stance. She raised one knee up, pointing towards her target. Her hand on that side rested casually on the thigh, and her other dangled freely for balance.

Her outfit was striking, and fit the gorgeous Korean woman well. She herself always struck quite a figure, her hair pulled up into a pair of horn-like buns, wrapped in neon pink ribbons to keep their shape. Her outfit was skin tight and covered roughly half her body but in an incredibly revealing way. Her purple top showed off her limber form, full sleeves on her lithe arms, but a wide collar flared out around her neck, and revealed nothing underneath. The heat of Cambodia had inclined her to show off a bit more skin in the name of staying cool so her top was completely open, unzipped from the collar to just above her navel. Despite her petite frame, Juri Han had incredibly ample cleavage to show off when it suited her.

Her top connected seamlessly to a pair of almost sheer neon pink leggings that were themselves strapped around the instep of her mostly bare feet. The leggings were normally set over an insulated black bodysuit, but she’d left that behind, and due to that her ass cheeks and skin down to the back of her knees were on display for anyone behind her, or on track to receive one of her heels to their face… A lovely last sight.

The scientist just narrowed her eyes, but the one hand came out of her pocket. “What I have won’t help you against Bison. But it won’t help him either, and that's my real goal. Fighting him is almost impossible, what I plan to do is to take away his weapons.” The woman's eyes burned with a passion that Juri could actually respect. But she had appearances to maintain.

Juri snorted at the woman. “Yeah yeah, whatever. If I can de-fang that viper, then my own venom will be more than enough to get the job done… so I’ll repeat myself one. Last. Time. Give me the goods. Now.” Her standing leg bent just a bit and there was no doubt she could spring forward in a heartbeat.

“No! Leave my mom alone!” That was when the woman’s other hand was pushed aside and a young boy she’d been holding back appeared. He looked young, maybe third grade? Definitely his mother’s son, with similar hair and eye color. Though his hair was a darker more golden blonde to the mothers lighter platinum locks. He still had that same pointy forelock. He wore a pair of loose khaki shorts and a sky blue Shirt with some logo she didn’t recognize, and in his hand he held a stuffed cat doll with one eye missing. Juri raised an eyebrow and unable to help it, her foot went back down.

“The hell… Why is a kid here? Oh wow lady, you got some nerve hiding behind a little boy.” She knew the kid had jumped in front of her, but she hadn’t been subtle coming in. This lady had plenty of time to ditch the kid or tell him to run. She had no business letting a child be put in danger, and the fact she did started to fill the Taekwondo expert with a seething rage. Small swirls of purple energy seemed to drift out from behind her eyepatch as she glared daggers at the scientist.

The scientist at least looked a bit ashamed, her pale cheeks flushing slightly. “No Caleb, stay back!” She barked in a strong tone, and the boy shook just a bit. More afraid of his agitated mother than the super human fighter before him. She looked at Juri. “He had to be here… Because he had to meet someone today.” The boy looked back and forth between the two women confused.

Juri had a similar expression. “What? What are you talking about, lady? Me?” Juri’s head rocked back at the question, it just made no sense. But the woman opposite her smirked. 

“No… the one you led here.” And as she grabbed her son’s shoulders to pull him back to her, Juri felt the sense of sudden danger, she reflexively stomped the ground and launched into a backflip flying through the air.

This was just enough to dodge as a shout of “Spiral Arrow!” was heard. The fighter, MI6 agent, and cloned super soldier formerly of Shadowloo known as Cammy White went hurtling through the air where she had been standing. The woman flew through the air in a spinning blur of white, green, and red. 

Missing she spun her feet out in a mid air split, while also stretching out both hands to tap the ground with surprising strength and land on her combat booted feet almost instantly. “Stay away from that child!” She shouted, her voice incensed to a degree that actually surprised Juri. These two had crossed paths many times. And Juri had done more than a few things to get the blonde’s ire, even if they had ended as something closer to rivals than devout enemies.

Because at the end of the day Juri wasn’t a villain, she was just ruthless. She sought to bring down Bison, but not for anything heroic, just her own revenge. But she did take care not to hurt civilians.. Unless they got in her way. And Cammy knew that.

But Cammy wasn’t thinking entirely straight. Not since she’d seen the boy.

She’d followed Juri for several days now. Watching as the woman tore her way through a trail, and knowing it would be something big. The lab had been a surprise, and she’d already notified MI6 of its location. They would send in reinforcements if she didn’t contact them within the next two hours, and so Cammy had gone in.

Juri’s trail of destruction had been simple to follow, but finding her in a room confronting an unknown female had been a surprise. And then the boy had stepped out. Cammy had locked on the boy… something… about him. His bright eyes, and brave face. The doll he held, something about it all made her heart start to pound in her head. She’d tried to relax, but when Juri had leveled one final threat at the woman, she’d acted on instinct and blown her cover without a trace of hesitation.

She now stood only a couple feet in front of the pair, with Juri landing, and assuming her stance right away. Cammy was wearing a green skintight leotard, with a lighter shade of the same on streaked tattoo’s across her long muscled legs. She was a lovely woman with a fierce gaze, her blonde hair pulled back tight into a set of extremely long pig tailed braids that threaded down to her thighs. The only part of her hair out popped free in a sharp forelock that jutted out from just under her red beret.

“Cammy…” spoke the scientist, her voice thick with emotion. Cammy tensed, but didn’t dare look back. She had to keep an eye on Juri, and her every instinct was suddenly on auto pilot to PROTECT. 

“I.. I don’t know you ma’am, but stay back! This woman is very dangerous…” She’d fought Juri before, and she was ashamed to admit she’d lost more often than not. Juri got under her skin, and she was hiding a dangerous trump card under that eyepatch.

Juri sneered at her. “Oh ho! Look at the little Doll come to play! Heh, what? Do you think if you’re nice that little boy will make you his new toy?” She spoke in a purely mocking tone, no honest innuendo at all. And even though Cammy knew that, for some reason she felt her pale cheeks turn just a bit red.

“I’m here to protect the weak! And if that means putting you down before you might hurt a well meaning child, then so be it!” She readied her stance, preparing herself to engage.

Juri snarled, watching as Cammy tucked one hand against her side, and held the other, fingers splayed, before her. She was serious now, and Juri knew that insults and barbs aside, she had to take the Ex-Doll seriously. Cammy had always been able to push her to the brink.

Cammy readied herself, the scientist bit her lip, having so much to say but not sure how… And with the fight ahead looming it just wasn’t meant to be at the moment. But her son said plenty as he opened his mouth. “Get her big sis! You can do it!” Cammy’s eyes went wide, Juri looked surprised as well. Especially since the woman could see all three of them, and the resemblance was uncanny. Cammy tried to shake it off, was he just being a little kid, calling her that just because she was an older woman? She had a deep instinct that said no… there was more to this! And she had to find out what!

“Hyah!” She shouted as she rushed Juri. Her blue eyes seemed electric and Juri found herself surprised by the intensity there. But she just grinned and met her. Both women dropped for low kicks, Cammy going into a Spiral Arrow, and Juri performing a low Fuhajin spin kick that sent out a purple wave of energy before it. Cammy’s spinning kick tore through the wave, just enough of her momentum broken that Juri’s spin behind it was able to hold off the more muscular woman’s assault.

Juri stood up but Cammy propelled herself up with a shout of “Cannon Spike!” but it was a bad call. Juri stood her ground, and caught the strike on a hardened foreleg. Then she lashed out with her right foot extended up, then brought down hard, two strikes to Cammy’s face before she planted the foot, and spun. Her left came out now in a dazzling whirling multi strike that sent the blonde whirling away, eyes slightly dazed and pigtails trailing behind her in a spiral. 

She hit the ground hard, and Juri grinned viciously. “No!” Shouted the boy. “Big Sis!!” He screamed, holding his cat tightly. Cammy glanced over to him, and saw the tears in his eyes. Her heart exploded with a frenzy, a heat that throbbed through her entire body. Even in places… that made her feel uncomfortable. She growled, and swung her hips. Her entire body rotating as she jumped back to her feet and lept through the air.

She ignored the heat filling her the place between her legs as she went into a Hooligan combination. Her lean frame curling up before lashing out with a downward Cannon Strike that caught Juri in the face. The dark haired fighter snarled and reached up to rip her eyepatch off. A Flash of purple light and a swirl of energy gathered around it as she revealed her Feng Shui Engine. Energy being sucked into it to channel into her small body to give her incredible strength.

She was ready, she rushed Cammy, intent on finishing her off and taking care of this business immediately. But she was underestimating the other woman. Cammy had eaten quite a bit of damage, but it had just filled her with a desire for Revenge, she was Triggered and with the young boy’s shout she was ready to unload something Super! 

Cammy whirled, crouched, and sprung sideways with a hard shove. A wicked Spiral Arrow that drilled into Juri with far more force than the other woman expected and so much momentum she flowed into a Spin-o-rooney kick, before Cannon Spiking Juri into the air jumping up into a rapid Hooligan combo to grab the floating Juri by her long collar, spinning around the woman and bringing her down hard with her hands crossing over the other woman’s neck in a devastating strike. The Gyro Drive Smasher, in all its glory. “Yeah!” Shouted the boy, waving his cat doll around with both hands and a wide smile. His mother kept her hands firmly on his shoulders, but she too was smiling cheerfully at the younger blonde’s victory.

Cammy stood up from the comatose Juri, a smirk on her face. “You shouldn’t have underestimated me.” She said, her english accent clear as she cracked her neck, and faced the scientist.

“Now… Who… are you two?” She wanted to be more firm, but just looking at the twom, especially the boy, was making her feel like she was in a waking dream. She couldn’t look away from him.

“We… are your family.” Said the woman, which made no sense as far as Cammy knew, but felt so terribly right. She opened her mouth to speak, but the woman was already trying to explain. 

“I know, you are a clone Cammy. Of a terrible, terrible man… but you see, he was only a donor. His genes used to create another to use that terrible power of his, but you have long since cast aside his control, or any desire to use that corruptive Psycho power…” Her face glowed with earnest pride. 

“My name is Cattleya, and I am your mother.” She stepped past her son, the boy staying back to give his mother time to explain. He knew it meant so much to her. “You are not some test tube product of a lab, but of my womb! The proof is there, on your own form.” Cattleya pointed to Cammy’s stomach, where her skin tight green leotard clearly showed the outline of well defined abs, and in the center, a belly button. 

“I carried you for nine months, here…” She put her hands to her stomach, her lab coat pulled aside. This also brought even more attention to her build. Cattleya was beautiful like most women envy, and men fantasize about. Her build curvy and buxom to the extreme. Massive swells of ripe heavy breasts, round child bearing hips above soft thick thighs. 

She smiled at her daughter, then turned to bring the boy back into focus. “And this… is your brother. Caleb.” The boy blushed at all the attention but waved at her, too bashful for the moment to speak. “He’s only a few years younger than you.” 

“W-what?!” Cammy was sure that was a mistake, but Cattleya laughed easily.

“You were taken, Cammy. From me and my husband. You were to be a weapon, and your age was advanced, your mind programmed. You know of the latter, the former should be little surprise. You don’t remember being a child, not only because of what they did, but because they quite literally did not let you be a child. My child…” Cammy was stunned. But Caleb walked up to her.

“Big sis… I.. this is yours.” He held out the cat, and with shaking fingers she took it. It was so familiar. 

“Miss Fuzz…?” She asked, the memory forming slowly. The boy blushed slightly.

“I jus’ call’im Fuzz… but yeah! Mum said I could keep him till we got you back! So… You’re back!” Cammy couldn’t take it, her eyes filled with water and she dropped to her knees hard. The boy startled, one foot going back. But he quickly steeled himself and stayed close to his sister.

“Its ok Big sis, we’re here for you now!” He moved closer, arms open, and Cammy nearly lunged for him, wrapping her strong arms around the young boy. The cat doll squeezed tight in one hand.

She didn’t quite sob, but happy tears fell from her eyes. “I’ve wanted this for so long… but I had to finish my work my dear. I had to be ready to save you.” Cammy looked past her little brother, eyes opening and still full of tears as she looked at her mother.

“Save me? From what?” Caleb gave her a squeeze. 

“From the bad man! The one who wants to control you! I won’t let it happen, never again!” He had a fury in his very young eyes. A boy who’d lost so much, and knew exactly why.

“Bison…” She murmured, the only answer. Cattleya nodded, eyes closed for a moment with remembered pain.

“My husband and I worked for Shadowloo. We didn’t know what they truly were back then. I was working on things that would eventually be used to create you… and the Doll’s.” Cammy nodded. The Doll’s of which she had been the leader, were a group of brainwashed and trained young women, bodyguards and elite assassins that served the would-be world dictator. “But after you were taken away my husband investigated. He was a fighter as well you know… a gifted one at that. But nonetheless, he was struck down by Bison, who couldn’t keep the truth from me.’ Cattleya’s fury was clear in her face and voice.

“I knew what happened, and left, taking all my research with me. I was pregnant with Caleb at the time… We’ve been hiding ever since, but I never stopped my research. Because I found out that Bison, with enough work, could take control of you again. And that was unacceptable! Truth be told, this application of Psycho Power could be applied to others, and just in case, I had to be ready. So I took the control process, a biological link of sorts, and I gave it to Caleb.” It was so much to take in, and ending in…

“Wait, he’s- you experimented on your own son?!” Now Cammy found herself not just hugging Caleb but clinging to him protectively. The boy’s face was shoved between her breasts without her being aware. The skin tight green fabric that could show the outline of trim stomach muscle left little of her chest to the curious boy.

Cattleya smiled sadly. “I had to. The same genetics that made you were passed to him to a degree. He’s strong… like his father. But without Bison’s corruption. He can purify Psycho Power, and he can save you. I know you can already feel it, the link he can form? I’ve felt it… I shouldn’t, but I have.” She bit her lip and looked away, her face red.

Cammy frowned. “What… what kind of link is it.”

Cattleya wouldn’t meet her gaze. “It was designed for Bison. It would let him take supreme control of his Dolls by… using them. Carnally.” Now cammy’s face was bright red. “I tried to negate it, but part of that is still there. My son… your brother can save you. It's what he needs to do. It's something I tragically made him to do. A desire to purify evil, using his… capabilities.”

Cammy was shuddering, her heart was hammering. Her nipples… were very hard, and the groin of her leotard was suddenly feeling very warm, and wet. And then a hand squeezed one of her sensitive nipples. “B-big sis…? You smell… really good?” The boy moaned slightly, and she felt something else, something hard brushing against her thighs , her stomach. 

She looked down, and Caleb was grabbing her breast, and looking in her eyes. His face was heavily flushed. And between them, a bulge. Something massive pushing from between his legs.

“He’s… his fathers son… but more so. I know it seems wrong Cammy. But it's not… It's perfect. He’ll save you, and make you whole. And then we can be a family. 

It was so wrong, but just looking down Cammy felt her mouth watering, starting to drool. She sucked at her lips but saliva still fell down the edge of them. Caleb wasn’t even trying to do that much, his mouth was wet. She leaned down, and their lips met in a forbidden kiss. Cattleya herself bit her lip and let out a moan as she beheld the product of her years of science. Her two children in a carnal embrace. “It's… perfect…” She said, unable to to resist putting a hand to her groin and feeling the heat there.

Cammy and Caleb kissed, their tongues mingling. The boy groped her breast with a surprising strength, and she moaned into his mouth as his fingers rubbed her nipple. Her leotard was a smaller one than normal, letting her skin breath as much as possible, and the edge of her breasts were seen. The boy reached out, grabbed those edges and pulled them in. Her bosoms popped free as the leotard scrunched up between them, and Caleb groped her bare chest with glee. “Wow… You’re so pretty Big sis!” He said that looking her in the eye, and Cammy blushed.

She looked away. “This is… so wrong… I feel disgusting…” she put a hand to her face, reflexively covering an old scar. But the boy pulled her hand away shaking his head.

“Uh uh! It's not wrong… you’re not wrong at all… Can I have another kiss?” She realized then that she’d never be able to say no to this little man. She’d found her mother, and despite wariness, she felt she could trust the woman. But little Caleb… he already had her heart, she’d do anything in the world for him, least of all another deep, wet, incestuous kiss.

Then she kissed more, along his face, making the boy giggle. His neck, and grabbing his shirt she lifted it off. HIs soft smooth chest came into sight and she worked her way down it, kissing his chest, nipples. “S-sissy..” She boy moaned slightly at that, embarrassed even if it felt good. Her hands found the button on his khaki shorts, and she knew that when Cattleya said he was his fathers son, the contents of those shorts were the proof of this.

She popped them open, unzipping, and pulled them down. Caleb let out a grunt of discomfort, then a small sigh as he was relieved of the pressure. And Cammy’s eyes went wide. “Oh… Oh Caleb… you’re such a… big boy.” She swallowed hard, looking at his cock.

Cammy was a virgin, as far as she remembered… But she’d seen a penis before. The most memorable had been when she’d snuck into a bathing room being used on base by Guile and seen the burly american’s member. It hadn’t been small in the least, she sometimes still found herself wondering about how it flopped around in his camo pants during a flash kick. But that air force commando’s hog had nothing on her little brothers. 

“My god… it's enormous…” She found herself slumping back, sitting on her but with her legs bent back around her, just looking at it. It wasn’t limp in the least, the boy’s exposure to her lithe body through her skin tight leotard had fired his brain with pure lust for the sweet big sister he’d only just met. The fat bell end bobbed up, somehow lifting above his waist line despite being thicker than the boy’s own wrists by quite a margin.

Cattleya walked up, nodding as she bit her lip. “Mhmm… It's true. My son is… quite gifted. Oh Cammy, I won’t lie. He’s bigger than his father.” She squeezed the boy’s shoulders, and the child blushed. 

“Mummmm…” he groaned out plaintively, face burning. 

Cammy looked between the two, a worried expression on her face. Had she engaged with her son in… The woman read the expression and laughed. “He’s never used it. And I think this is the first time he’s ever been so hard…” The boy shook his head slightly. “Oh?”

“S-sometimes.. When mum has been swimming… Um, I’ll swim laps to calm down.” Cattleya blushed, with a delighted smile on her face. 

“Ah… well, nevertheless, my little boy is still untouched! Because the first should be you Cammy… To purify you, save you. It's all I worked for. I refused to give in to any temptation until that was done, and I knew my beloved could rest easily…” It was still a bit demented that she was so calmly talking about thirsting for her own son, but resisting that was a good thing… “and yes, he’s quite large. I’ve measured it soft at just a hair under 18 centimeters… 

Cammy found herself drooling again. Again. “Oh… my lord…” 

Cattleya nodded, now smirking. “At full mast it appears closer to… I’d say 36.” Cammy let out a small wordless moan. Cammy had a hand to her mouth as the numbers hit her, and she could see the truth there! If not perhaps even missing the mark some. And as it swayed, at its base, she saw his testicles. The boy’s sack was like a pair of fat grape fruit in a bag. They almost seemed to throb with a need to release. But that might have been in her own mind… but she swore she could smell their contents, ever filling with more and more till drained out properly.

“Um… is that a good thing mum?” Asked the boy, looking from Cammy, blushing badly with a hand on her face and drool running down her chin. Then up to his mother. His view only partially obstructed by her massive breasts, and it was hard to miss how very stiff her nipples looked in the bathing suit. 

His mother smiled, and a bit of drool krept out over her own red lips. “It's very good luv… Very good indeed.” She directed her gaze to Cammy. “Don’t worry my dear, you’ll be able to handle it just fine. You’re such a very special girl.” Cammy found herself nodding, wary but eager to try. “Go ahead, try a taste of it first. Mmmm… and let me know, oh I’ve wanted to know for sooo long…” 

Cattleya was truly a thirsty woman, but Cammy was her dear boy’s intended. Seeing the desire burning in the british milf, Cammy didn’t wait anymore. “Right! Alright Caleb… I’ll do my best!” 

Caleb just blinked, then smiled brightly. “I know you will Big sis, I love you!” 

Cammy let out whimper, stars in her eyes. He was so cute! She felt like her heart might explode! She’d already given him a big wet kiss, well now it was time to put her mouth somewhere else! She put both hands around his cock, her fingerless fighting gloves rubbing it. The swollen tip was uncircumcised and her soft fingers began to peel it back. “Oh lord…” she said again, and it came free even as thick precum burbled up from deep in his fat hanging testicles.

The smell of it was something musky, and suddenly heavy in her mind. It smelled like warmth and comfort and a desire to spread her legs and beg. Oh that was a strange feeling. She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly to the tip of his cock. She’d never been too much of a makeup enthusiast, save for face camo. And she wondered if the feeling of the sticky goo on her lips was anything like lipstick? Her tongue came out and licked it up, and she thought there was no way lipstick would taste that good!

Caleb moaned, Cammy moaned, Cattleya gasped. “Suck it Cammy! Suck on your sweet little brother's perfect knob!” and she did, opening her mouth she worked to engulf his cock. She licked around the rim, getting a slightly thicker taste of his musk, and her throat bobbed as she swallowed the traces of residue. But with a groan, the boy’s cock spurted out more precum than some men’s full ejaculate, and the thick goo covered her tongue. 

She worshiped his cock as best she could with little experience. Starting to stroke his length while doing her best to move her mouth up and down it. Caleb was breathing hard, feeling like he was in heaven. He leaned back against his mother, while his big sis sucked him off. The boy looked down, and on a whim pulled her red beret off. “You’re so pretty Cammy…. You’re just… so… wow…” She smiled at him, dimples showing on cheeks stretched around his cock. One hand went to his balls and caressed them, and the boy’s eyes rolled back for a moment. 

It was a slow sensual display. Licking, kissing, and doing her best to suck on as many inches as she could. Caleb’s self control as he resisted the urge to grab his big sister’s pretty braids and slam in deep was commendable. But he couldn’t imagine being so rough with Cammy! But as she worked up confidence, his fat cock making it deeper and deeper, his control slipped. He started to buck his hips, chewing his lip and unthinkingly reaching up to grab his mothers heavy breasts. His fingers sinking into her fleshy mounds as he gasped out in pleasure.

“It's ok baby! Just let it out!” Cheered on Cattleya. “I know you need to release, it's ok! Just enjoy it, ride the pleasure and give Cammy all you have!” The boy shuddered, worried because it felt like he was going to pee in his sister's mouth! But with his mothers encouragement, he nodded, moaned loudly, and came hard. His first orgasm, directly into his sister's mouth.

Cammy was not even remotely ready for the deluge of boy spunk. It gushed out, her cheeks suddenly full. Eyes wide she desperately swallowed, her throat bobbing as she emptied her maw of cream, for less than a second before more and more filled it. She couldn’t hope to keep up, the head of his cock in her mouth keeping her jaws open, she tried to relax and keep her throat open, but cum flooded her cheeks, then began to spill from her lips. She gagged, felt some go back as she choked slightly. A bit of cum bubbled out of her nose as her eyes watered, and Caleb grabbed at her head roughly and just moaned almost non stop as he pumped his young hips.

It was Cattleya who pulled Caleb back. Cammy couldn’t find it in her to leave his cock, as thick hot cum filled her belly, but with him gone she panted. Her eyes closed as her pretty face was glazed in boy jizz. “oh... so much!” she panted, and Cattleya could only nod. 

“Oh my sweet boy… so potent and verile!” She rubbed his shoulders, and the confused boy just let his chest rise and fall and did his best to stay standing.

“That felt… so good.. Oh wow… is that normal?” He asked, and his mother laughed. 

“No dear… normal feels even better. Would you like to feel even better?” The boy nodded, and Cammy looked down. He was still hard! 

“Your brother is special in so many way’s Cammy. By my estimations I think it will take at least five or so orgasms before his needs will subside.” She held up a splayed hand to show. “Either that or some very cold water… but that seems just, such a waste, no?” Cammy nodded.

“Y-yes Mum, it does…” Cattleya blinked at that, then beamed. She’d been called mum by her little girl! Cammy was breathing hard, but nodded. Laying back, she spread her legs as she looked up at the two. “I’m really… going to do this… Oh god I am, I want it… Caleb, put your big thing in me!” Her normally stoic voice had broken somewhat by need.

Reaching down she hooked a finger into the side of her leotard, and yanked it over to reveal her very wet slit. There was some hair above it, but not a lot. Caleb looked at it in wonder, and unable to resist he got on all fours and got his face close to it, even as the tip of his cock touched the ground. “Wow… That’s just… woah…” Cattleya grinned, this would be a good opportunity.

“Why don’t you start by returning your big sis’s favor Luv… use your mouth on her. Lick it… kiss it. Mind your teeth, and taste Cammy’s pretty pink pussy.” Before she’d finished the last word her son was moving. He stuck his tongue out and ran it up the very moist slit to taste her. And when Cammy moaned, he went in for more. 

Cammy looked down in wonder, the young boy lapping at her pussy while she squeezed her firm cum covered tits. “Oh Caleb! That feels… Oh my…! Ahhhn!” The boy felt her thighs squeeze his head, legs that could break concrete with ease trapping him in place for several seconds. He really didn’t mind, but his mother stepped up and pulled them apart. 

“Oh, do be careful dear.” Cammy nodded shakily, riding out her orgasm as Cattleya pulled Cable back. The sight alone of her cute little brother sitting up with her fluids on his chin made her whimper. 

“Alright! Put it in me Caleb! Use your massive tool to purify your big sister!” The boy got in place, lining his cock up with it. None of them noticed that Juri was waking up just in time to hear Cammy’s last words. The bleary eyed woman looked over, one eye closed tightly and sure enough. Cammy, who she’d started to see as a honest rival, was on her back, legs spread for a little boy. A little boy with a massive fucking cock!

“Holy shit…” She said, shocked by how much the sight was turning her on.

Caleb pressed the tip of his cock to her wet slit, Cattleya reached past him to grip the boy’s cock. “Rub it against her first like this baby, get your nice fat slab good and wet with your sweet sister’s cunny juice.” She said to him, Cammy didn’t speak, just laid there breathing hard. And as Caleb’s swollen cock head spread her wet swollen lips, she moaned loudly. 

Caleb leaned in and plunged his cock into her, unable to even think about holding back. “Aaaahn! Oh, Caleb! God it's so… big!” The word squeezed out of her clenched jaw as he unrelentingly shoved it in deeper. He quickly started to work his hips, thrusting in and out, more humping that any kind of love making. He was an eager horny boy looking for release.

Cattleya was ecstatic. “Yes! Do it Caleb! Fill your beautiful sister with your perfect cock! Oh… its everything I ever wanted… Put yourself in all the way luv! Don’t stop til you fill her with cum! Put a baby in your big sissy’s empty womb!” Cammy’s shock at hearing this was written across her face.

But shocked, disturbed, she wanted it. It was what she was made for. She’d never found the kind of absolution in fighting as someone like Ryu, or the joy in teaching it to others like Chun Li. She’d much rather use it to protect her little brother… and her children given by him. With that she wrapped her legs around Caleb and pulled him even closer. Her eyes glazed over as his cock filled her, the tip of it pressing against her cervix, and so fucking fat that the bulge of it could be seen pressing thought her belly, her leotard. 

Juri was in shock. The kid had the biggest cock she’d ever seen. And Cammy was taking it balls deep. In a few seconds she’d gone from disgusted to honestly impressed at the massive insertion. She wondered if it was all a crazy trick, the scientist fooling Cammy for some insane reason. But looking at the three of them, the resemblance was impossible. Three blonde’s, three damn sharp little forelocks popping out from their hairline. 

The boy was really just humping her now, his fat cock was so deep, and her legs held him too close. He just bounced his hips and bent his abdomen to slam himself into her again and again and again. Small hands groped at Cammy and squeezed her firm tits as his eyes started to glaze over and his second orgasm approached.

“D-do-do it Caaalleeb!” His sister called. “Cum in me… oh god yes, breed me! Put a baby inside me! Make me your woman Caleb!” she shouted out and the boy moaned a wordless agreement as he worked his hips so hard they seemed to blur. Stronger than any boy his age should be, and much faster his hips blurred, his swollen balls pounded into her firm ass again and again. Cammy finally just gave way to gasping moans of pleasure as she hit a massive orgasm, and knew that as long as he kept humping her deflowered pussy she’d keep having them.

She bucked her own hips, wanting to help him, wanting to just get fucked more. Wild eyed her head turned and she noticed Juri was awake and staring at them. Cammy’s face went red, but she couldn’t stop smiling. She locked eyes with the woman for several seconds till another massive orgasm made her vision blurry and her back arched sharply. Stiff nipples pointed to the sky as she begged her little brother to impregnate her.

He couldn’t last much longer past that. Caleb bent down to wrap his arms around his sister and just mindlessly worked his hips, til with a loud whimper against her, his oversized boy cock began to cum. His mother was in the perfect spot to see his heavy balls tighten up. She watched in utter astonishment as her son filled her daughter's womb with thick seed. Potent and verile, and scientifically altered to forever break any connection the woman had with and prevent contamination by Psycho Power forever. 

It flooded Cammy’s womb, filling her like nothing she’d ever thought possible. A warm heat from it that was assuredly the love of her family. She knew her eggs were going to be fertilized thoroughly. Perhaps she might even have twins! Her stomach felt so very full… Cum had exploded out around his cock, soaking both their thighs in the sticky goo, but for the thick puddle of it pooling around her bare ass cheeks, she knew so much more was still swimming around inside.

Cattleya had done it… She’d saved her little girl… The fact that it was done by forbidden incestrous passion just made her absolutely giddy, lightheaded with erotic fascination. She was such a good mother.

Juri stumbled to her feet, still a bit dazed from the Gyro Smash. “You people… woah… I mean, that was kind of hot.. But super fucked up!” Cammy looked over at her, still smiling widely.

“That's… alright Juri. I don’t care a wit. My sweet little brother… just made me his woman.” She smiled as she rubbed his back.

“You really don’t, do you? Damn Cammy, I’d never think your straight laced self would turn out to be a massive pedo slut… But it almost doesn’t seem that bad when it’s a cutie with a cock like a tree trunk…” She had to admit, because despite everything, she felt her own pussy dampen. That had been a hell of a thing to see.

Caleb's eyes opened and he became aware of the confrontation. The boy grunted, and pulled back. His length leaving his beloved big sister’s love tunnel with an expulsion of boy cream in a long wet sound, and a sensation of emptiness that made Cammy give off a small whimper.

The boy stood up and faced Juri. His cock… was still hard! He started to walk over to her, and despite herself she took a step back.

“Hey! S-stay away from me you little freak!” He stopped less than a step away from her, and then smiled at her. 

“I just wanna say… Thanks for bringing my big sister home! You seem kind of crazy, but I really appreciate it!” He said earnestly.

She made a face, freaked out by the fat cocked shota talking to her, and she kept looking down to his massive throbbing cock! That thing had just filled Cammy with what looked like a gallon of jizz and he was still ready to go? Damn… that really turned her on… Fuck!

“Y-yeah… whatever! I just…” he cut her off with a raised hand she stared, confused.

“I also wanted to say… that you kicked my big sister in the face, and that's super mean!” Juri scowled. “She was just trying to protect me and my mom! But that's ok… I don’t need her to protect me! And I’ll show you!” The boy suddenly entered a stance, his legs spread and turned sideways, his hips were cocked in a weird way.

Juri just stared. “You have got to be kidding me-!” She just got the word out when he let out a yell and sprang up.

“Cannon Spike!” the young boy shouted as he went airborne. An attempt at imitating his sister’s best anti air technique to defeat the height difference between the two.

“What the fu-” She was more shocked than anything, and it got worse. Rather than extend his foot in a mid air split and display of agility like his sister… Caleb aimed his oversized manhood upward in a truly epic cock smack that knocked the Korean fighter onto her ass.

Behind him Cammy had absolute shock on her face. But Cattleya gasped, then immediately started making small excited claps. “Oh! Good job Luv! Sock it to that mean little woman!” Juri laid sprawled for a moment.

She's taken a lot of hits in her time, and dealt out a lot more in return. But she had never, in her entire life, been cock smacked. And what's more, that cock had more force behind it than most normies punches… Huh, that kid had a talent. Finally she looked up and he was standing over her. “That was for my fallen sister.” Juri gave him a very resolute “Huh?!” 

The kid blinked, and shook his head. “I mean, don’t be mean to my sister! Oh else!” He then folded his arms. “Hmph… and to think, if you were nice I’d want to play with you too… you’re really pretty… but just… mean!” 

Juri’s mouth tried to work, but just flapped for a few seconds. “What the hell! I don’t want to “play” with some pint sized freak of nature!” Caleb frowned at that.”I mean.. Sure you’re cock is big…” She bit her lip for a second. “And I mean… miss do gooder over there came her freaking brains out…” Now Juri flipped over to get a knee under her. “But no way… would I ever want to…” She stopped, Caleb had stepped closer, and his cock was inches from her face.

It was huge… thick and glistening with Cammy’s juices and plenty of precum. She could smell the other fighters sex on it, a almost sweet twinge just under the almost overpowering musk of the boy. “And I think.. That's just…” The cock came closer, and she stared at it like a rabbit being hypnotized by a viper. “It's just… nasty… and dirty… I’m not some… pedo slut like…” The cock swung like a horizontal pendulum, and her gaze followed it, and on the return it passed inches from her mouth. “Like that… slut lying in a pool of…” The cock came back, and this time it brushed against her mouth. On an instinct she’d deny to her dying day, she puckered her lips and kissed it. 

The cock passed away with a mark the shape and color of her neon pink lips. “Oh… fuck.” Was all the sadistic street fighter could say. 

“Open your mouth Lady.” The boy told her. Juri looked into his eyes, and found her mouth was already open. Caleb pushed his cock in, past her lips, over her tongue, and with a wet GURK! It pushed against her throat.

Behind her Cammy had gotten up, sitting down on her hip. She didn’t want to stand and let any more of the thick cream escape. Her mother put a hand on her shoulder. “I will admit… Part of his treatment was an innate form of charisma that would help Bison in his control… I thought it was only for the Doll’s but it seems to have a greater strength than I thought…” Her mothers voice sounded only slightly worried.

She’d unleashed upon her son a supernatural ability to seduce, a monster cock to reproduce, and a will to use it… But on the other hand, she would have so many grand babies!

Caleb gripped Juri’s horn like buns and began to fuck her throat mercilessly. It wasn’t like when Cammy had worked so hard to suck on just the first five inches, licking and kissing, stroking and worshipping her little brother's godlike cock. No, he was using Juri’s mouth like a cheap whore. And as she had explained her theory to her daughter, they watched as Juri’s eyes slowly fogged over, and her mouth became a mess. Her eyeshadow began to run, and her pink lip stain smeared across his cock. 

Rather than even try to resist the occasionally bloodthirsty fighter had reached between her legs and was rapidly rubbing at the prominent and very moist camel toe there. Her hand had come up, pulled her top aside to expose a breast and pinched the nipple with a vicious intensity. She’d never been just used like this before and found out she was liking it. Juri was usually a bit of a sadist, enjoying causing pain in others. She had a strong sense of… you couldn’t call it justice, she just thought of it as a hunger for revenge. When someone had something coming, she believed they deserved to get it good and hard.

She’d been her typical bitchy self to Cammy… and now she was getting it good and damn hard. “Guckk ugh!” He pulled his cock out with a splash of throat goo and other fluids. She’d dribbled them down her chin and both hand came up to rub at her tits, wet with slime. “Holy fuck…” She mumbled, her low tones in just a bit of awe. Then her face twisted into a nasty grin. “For a little guy, you pack a heck of a punch.” Her tongue dipped out to run over her lips.

Caleb swallowed, slightly unnerved by the somewhat scary lady. But then he remembered what she’d done to his sister and his frown came back with a vengeance. “Yeah I do!” And he swung his hips and cock smacked her again.

“Ahn!” Juri cried out, though it was more of a moan. She looked back, her smile still in place and he caught her from the other side. “Oh yeah! Do it harder you little brat! I can take everything that pedo slut can and more….” Juri looked past Cabel to where Cammy and Cattleya were watching. She brought up two fingers in a V around her mouth and stuck her tongue out. Cammy sneered, and Cattleya raised an eyebrow. This girl had some nerve.

“Hey!” Cable snapped at her. She turned and he shoved his girth back between those two fingers. This time he didn’t just hump her face, he growled loudly and shoved it in as deep as he could. 

Juri’s eye’s went wide as she felt his girth filling her mouth, and spreading her throat. Her nostrils flared as she pulled in as much breath as she could, for as long as she could and tears began to run dark tracks down her face. Caleb’s young face was red with effort, and Juri knew on some level she should be resisting, should be stopping him! But she couldn’t, she wanted him to do it! Her eyes, wet globes circled in smears of runny dark makeup met his eyes. He could feel her desire, the wordless scream of ‘DO IT!’ And with a shout the boy did.

He shoved his entire cock into her mouth, her throat, and fuck it felt like it was nearly in her belly! His massive schlong had to bend to go down and into her, and Juri tried to position her body to take it like a sword swallower, with limited success. Her nose was pressed against his smooth pelvis, and unable to control herself both hands were on her round full breasts. Squeezing them roughly, getting her thumb and forefinger on her own nipples and pinching for all she was worth. She gagged, unable to breath properly and Caleb moaned as the mean lady’s throat massaged his cock with every desperate attempt to swallow and clear the air way. His eyes went closed, his hips bucked against her face, and his balls slapped on her chin wetly in the moment before he came directly into her claimed mouth.

Juri felt her stomach start to fill up, there was a zipping noise as the lower portion of her top was physically pushed open to make room for the torrent of jizm filling her. Her face was going red, then purple… and finally with a grunt he didn’t just pull back, but violently shoved the face fucked slut of his knob. A squirt of cum came out to shoot over her face and tits, a spurt that would put most normal porn stars' entire load to shame, and it was only the last drivels of what felt like several quarts of cream.

Juri had lived a hard life at times. She knew what it meant to be hungry… and she knew that with this boy around, she’d never go hungry again.

She fell back, her round breasts and swollen belly jiggling as she laid on the ground. A somewhat manic smile on her messy ruin of a face. “I think… I’m in love… Oh shit… I’m a fucking Pedo slut to…” Juri mumbled the words, not all of them heard by the others, then finally just fell into sporadic giggles as she regained her breath and dealt with the knowledge that the painfully full feeling her stomach was experiencing had been caused by one little boy’s massive orgasmic load.

She shuddered and looked at Caleb. He stood there, head lowered, eyes in shadow as his breath returned to normal. His cock… was angled down towards her face, and still stiff a stone. The fact that it wasn’t fully erect was the only way of telling he’d already cum multiple times. He looked up and for a moment she felt a thrill of fear, but it passed as he grinned widely. An expression she’d seen on his sister, but much more carefree. “Alright lady! That was fun! But I’m not done yet!” He gave his head a sharp shake, the blonde forelock bobbing as his sharp blue eyes took her in. 

“W-what? No way! I mean… I’m not your sister kiddo, I can’t handle that massive thing!” And with those words both Cammy and Cattleya realized she might actually be in trouble. Cammy started to stand up, but stopped and shrugged. Her rival had chosen this, and besides… it couldn’t be that bad, right? Cattleya just crossed her arms under her impressive bust and watched over the woman who had threatened her early with cool disdain. If anything the little trollop should be thankful for a chance at her wonderful son’s massive member. Lucky little tart…

“Who said you get a choice? Don’t worry lady, you’ll get used to it!” He started to walk towards her and Juri started to panic. She felt a bit drained, tired after the fight earlier and her belly painfully full and sloshing. She made a choice, grit her teeth and opened her left eye. Power rushed into her Feng Shui engine and with that… she flipped over onto all fours and started to crawl away. The Feng Shui wasn’t meant to be forced into activity without a heavy fight going on. 

So it didn’t really help much as Caleb grabbed her hips. “W-w-wait! No! Get offa me!” She felt his hand as it got under the almost thong like bottom of her leotard, and cursed that she hadn’t worn the thing under lining for at least one more layer of protection. Sure, she was cooler and looked sexy as hell, but not it was giving this monster cocked kid free access! With a grip and a yank the boy grunted and ripped the fabric free. 

“Oh, come on!” She yelled plaintively, but then she felt the heat of his shaft against her pussy. Looking down it was there, between her legs! The head of it just in view past her hanging full stomach as he grunted and ground it against her feverishly. 

“Ung… You’re… hotter than… that big sis..” She actually felt a surge of pride, and a small shout of “hey!” Was heard from a few feet away. Caleb blinked. “I mean she’s really warm! I think that thing in her head is heating up her body! It’s gonna feel really neat to be inside you Miss Mean Lady!” She couldn't believe what she was hearing. He really was just a kid!

A kid casually talking about being inside her… and with some experience on it now! “Oh man… this is gonna suck…” She grumbled, because despite her complaints, her body had already given in. And perhaps her activation of the Feng Shui Engine wasn’t to get away, so much as to reinforce her to take this tyke’s monster.

Caleb pressed the tip of his cock to her pussy, it was so wet, and the lips were swollen and ready. He ground against her just a bit, and they parted so easily. Juri, always ready to twist and bend her legs, spread them wide as possible, and Caleb crouched a bit to get into a good position. The boy gripped her hips and with a hard yank of his hands he shoved his meat into her.

“Oh… FUCK!” Juri shouted, spittle flying from her mouth and purple light flashing around her eye. It swirled madly, and rushed into her body as Caleb drove several inchs into her.

“HNnng! It's.. really warm! And so tight… MMNNGG!” The boy tried to describe, but quickly gave way to instinct. His hips started to work, drilling forward, ever forward and deeper into her. Juri’s mouth opened in a cry of pure lust, her tongue lolling out, and both eyes drifting upwards in a glowing Feng Shui Engine Ahegao as the first of many orgasms racked her body. 

The Engine was in overdrive, the impact on her body from his deep dicking taking the place of any high intensity combat and then some. Her arms and legs were full of energy, and she planted her hands on the ground and spread her legs in a full split giving Caleb all the access he needed.

His fat balls finally clapped into her pussy and she gasped out a whining moaning orgasm and her stomach, already full of cum seemed to swell up just a bit more. The fat cock in her womb had stretched her out even more.

Sound wet meaty smacks of his hips on her ass, itself glistening with sweat and squirting splashes from her sopping wet pussy being so thoroughly pounded. Her cum swollen stomach sloshed, and the wet slurping as her tight pussy was stretched out and reshaped by his mammoth boy cock.

Cammy, sitting several feet away had to spread a leg and begin playing with her cunny. “My god… did I moan like that when he was… in me?” She asked her mother. 

Cattleya grinned. “If not louder… Oh… I can’t wait to try it myself.” Cammy’s shocked face turned to her mother. The older woman’s face was red, and she was busily tweaking a hard nippled through her bathing suit under the wide open lab coat. Cammy knew immediately that the woman was dead serious, and as taboo as it was… Well, Cammy was fairly sure that she herself was pregnant with the boy’s seed, or would be before the night was over…

Her attention turned. Juri had been wound up by the wild sex, but it seemed Caleb’s stamina was coming out ahead. He was still slamming into her, long deep strokes of his fat length going into her again and again. The woman’s legs had fallen down, if still spread wide. Her arms had started to weaken, and before their eyes she went lower and lower, till her face turned and rested her cheek on the cool ground. Now her ass was the only thing lifted up, elevated for the sake of swallowing the blonde boy studs godlike shaft. 

Her Feng Shui Engine was still going, but in spurts and starts, Surges of Purple energy curved around her and flew into it, and a similar light seemed to be shining around her back end… Purple Feng Shui energy was glowing at their union, the same energy unleashed by her dazzling kicks was now being pounded out of her by Calebs driving thrusts! Flashes of light, flurries of power! A straight curling bit of energy hit the ground a few feet away and kicked up sparks. Caleb began to groan loudly, and his thrusts shortened into brutal pounding jackhammer thrusts as if he wasn’t just fuckng her pussy, but directly using her womb.

“Oh god! Oh-oh-oh! This crazy little boy!” Juri spoke, half her face still pushed against the ground, her eyes wide and struggling to take in more energy through the left. “He’s fucking m-m-my brains out! Uh-uh-uh aaahnn!” She moaned out, and just barely managed to get her toes to grip the ground and with the last of her energy shoved back against Caleb, her gushing wet pussy enveloping him in a swirly flare of purple light that made the boy gasp out. His heavy testicles tightened up and his cock unloaded for the fourth time that night, directly into the scary taekwondo fighter’s womb.

Well… she was scary, but as she moaned, and her pussy gushed out so much it was questionable if she had retained control of her bladder. Well, the fear was severely diminished. Juri slumped down, and her pussy came off his softer cock with a loud wet splorch sound, cum spilling out onto the ground. Caleb stumbled back, then finally fell onto his backside sucking in air. His cock… wasn’t entirely soft, and formed a rainbow shape from his crotch to where the tip leaked onto the ground. His mother rushed to him, kneeling behind him and pulling him close. 

“Oh my little darling! Are you alright?” The boy nodded, sucking in gasps of air. That had been intense. 

Juri was sprawled on the ground, and Cammy approached her. She tossed Juri’s eyepatch nearby, and the woman scrabbled at it, to grip it and pull it on. She wasn’t as out of breath as the boy, but her body had taken in far too much Feng Shui energy, and as she limited it, her spasms slowed and she slowly calmed, then curled up into a fetal position. 

“Are you alright?” Cammy asked, her somewhat superior tone a bit reduced in honest concern. 

Juri grunted, it grew into an annoyed moan, and finally she sprawled out. “Too.. full of… oh god… Nasty… but fucking hawt…” She rubbed at her stomach, and it was indeed very very full. She felt disgusted with herself, but also had undoubtedly just had the best sex of her life. 

Cammy looked at her face and grinned. “Well… welcome to the family then.” Juri’s visible eye widened, and she looked away with a flush to her pale cheeks. 

“Oh hell… I guess I wouldn’t mind hanging around your do-gooder ass a bit longer if it means getting nearly split in half like that.” Cammy was the one to blush then, that description was a bit too close to home. She looked over to her mother and little brother. The little guy, despite his still mostly stiff pole looked a bit worn out. But then Cammy knew with first hand experience what it was like to keep up with a Feng Shui Engine powered Juri with nothing but blood and sweat. Looks like this particular battle had ended in a draw for the two of them. 

But she could tell her little brother would be ready for round five very soon… And it looked like her mother would be the one entering the ring.

“I just can’t… can’t believe it. I’m a nasty pedo slut too..” Juri bit her lip. “Just like you, and that creepy chinese girl who keeps flashing little boys.” Juri blushed as she looked away, not the idea of that turned her on.

“W-what? Do you mean Chun Li? That can’t be true!” Cammy shouted, her fists clenched to her chest as she stood over the cum smeared korean. The girl on the ground just smirked at her.

“No, it's true blondie. I caught her flashing the goods under that cute little chinese outfit of hers, no panties and a crowd of boys.” She snickered. “I thought she was crazy, but now.. Heh, maybe she was onto something.” She looked across to the fat cocked boy. “Because after she flashed them, I watched her take a whole group of boys off and spend some time making a real mess… I think that was the nasty sluts favorite part.” She remembered vividly watching the respected chinese fighter get bukkaked by half a dozen little boys. “Bet she’d be pretty shocked to find out your little brother could put out more baby batter than all those kids put together.”

“My word… that's just…” But Cammy was biting at her lip as she really processed the information with her new world view. “Well… maybe I should introduce Caleb to her…” 

Juri shrugged. “Well get to it soon, apparently Bison is working on some new scheme where he’s going to be targeting top female fighters for some new Doll conversion.” She shrugged, it had been her whole reason for seeking out this woman. Bison’s new machine had apparently been based on the last remnants of Cattleya’s research. Cammy and Cattleya shared a glance that Juri picked up on. “What?”

Cattleya spoke. “My son… was enhanced to keep Bison from doing something exactly like that. Right now both of you would be completely immune to his attack. Psycho Power will never take hold on either of you now that you have formed a bond with him.” 

Juri looked surprised, but it made sense. And truth be told she had been just a bit worried about Bison. She’d been hoping her Feng Shui Engine would save her, but it had failed her before. Bison had ripped one right out of her skull… But now, she was immune.

“Wait! So the bad man, he’ll want to hurt other people, just like he did to Big Sis!” A reclining Caleb was feeling a bit more energetic and his young but agile mind was picking up on their conversation. “Then… I definitely wanna meet the chinese lady. Um.. What was her name again?”

Cammy blushed at the idea of introducing her very good friend to her very studly little brother… but if Juri spoke the truth then maybe she should be worried about Caleb. “Chun Li. She’s a very skilled fighter. I believe she was heading to America actually. In fact.” Cammy swallowed. “She was on her way to investigate another known fighter and their own… predilections for young boys. At least, that was the rumor I’d heard!”

Juri looked interested, she was honestly a bit of a gossip thought she’d never admit it. “Oh yeah? Someone else is a secret pedo slut? Heh… Maybe we’ll form a club.” She snickered, which turned into a case of malicious giggles. “So who is it? That weird Egyptian chick? Or how bout that brazzilian girl? Oh, I know, the gypsie!”

Cammy shook her head. “No, her name is Poison. She’s an ex-gang member with a long criminal record, but had gone straight some years ago as a fight manager and promoter when she’s not in the ring herself.”

Juri frowned, then the name clicked. “Wait! You mean the tranny!” Cammy frowned at the insulting term, but it wasn’t like she expected much better from the crass and combative korean. 

“She is trans I believe… or at least, I had heard rumors…” Caleb opened his mouth to ask what a tranny was when his mother interrupted him.

“Well ladies, as much as I agree that it is my sweet boy’s duty, nay, destiny! To bond with and protect as many elite female fighters as possible! First… I think I should take a chance to be sure of my own immunity… Just in case” She winked at the two other women. Cammy was blushing and Juri looked more interested than she’d like to admit. Now this was some taboo shit!

Cattleya looked down to her sweet son. “Well luv, care to take some time and give your mother some of your special protection?” 

Caleb looked up at her, and blushed. He knew what that meant now without a doubt. But between his legs, his cock began to throb and swell up to full mast at the idea of being intimate with his gorgeous and very curvy mother. He nodded, and Cattleya smiled. “Good boy… First, how about a real kiss for your mommy.” 

The boy turned in her hold and pressed his mouth to hers. Cammy swallowed hard as she watched, and Juri got comfortable for the show. She was definitely going to have fun with this group of nasty pervs!

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned work.
> 
> This was a lot of fun from one of my favorite clients. Mostly he just wanted to see Cammy and Juri get deep dicked by a cute young boy with a fat cock. But with some work we made it into a story that I think would actually fit with Street Fighter... you know, up till all the female Street Fighter's turn into a bunch of horny shotacon sluts. 
> 
> The only true martial art is the way of AraAra!
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome, please enjoy!


End file.
